


I Don't Think So, You're Mine

by Sabene4511



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mac top, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabene4511/pseuds/Sabene4511
Summary: Mac x Jack...enough said.





	I Don't Think So, You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the request of a friend of mine. I've written smut before, but never M/M. Here goes!

\-----------------------------------------------

Jack walks into the Phoenix in a good mood. He has no idea why...he just woke up smiling. Well, maybe he has an idea. It might have _something_ to do with the dreams he’s been having -ones he’d never admit to. Ones that forced him to wash his sheets every morning. He isn’t sure when this particular person had first starred in his more lustful imaginings...it’s been years now, but they’d gotten a lot more frequent in the last months and he isn’t sure what’s causing the sudden intensity. He’d surrendered to it this morning. Fantasizing and pleasuring himself under the cool spray of the shower. He smiles a little sheepishly as he remembers it.

 

“Hey, Jack.” Comes a familiar voice behind him. _Oh, shit._ He struggles to wipe the guilty look off his face before he stops and turns to answer the paramour of his dreams.

 

“Hey, Mac. Know where we’re heading?”

 

“Seattle. Not sure why though. I know they need Bozer in the lab and Leanna is doing some required training, so they won’t be joining us, but Riley and Kenny’s team are going, too.”

 

Jack feels his good mood ebbing. “Isn’t that the team with Franklin?” Jack doesn’t like Franklin, nor does Mac. Neither of them can understand why he’s working here. Franklin is racist, sexist, homophobic...pretty much any kind of hate filled bigot a person could be.

 

“Yeah. Just don’t talk to him, don’t listen to him, don’t engage.”

 

“I know, man. He just bugs me. How can anyone be that angry all the time?”

 

“No idea, man.”

 

“You know, instead of ignoring him, we could do the opposite.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“After the mission obviously, so he isn’t all pissed at us during...if everything goes okay...we mess with him.” Mac only raises his eyebrows questioningly. “He already looks at us sideways because he thinks we’re ‘too close.’ So we play it up a little.”

 

Mac laughs and his eyes pop wide. “What exactly are you proposing, Jack?”

 

Jack suddenly realizes what he’s saying and back-peddles a bit. “I’m not saying we make out or nothing that drastic...just little things, you know? Sit too close on the jet, touch my arm, say stuff...you know it’ll flip him out. Course, we’d have to warn Riley not to give us away.”

 

“That’s evil, Jack.” But Mac is smiling.

 

“Nah, that little shit’s attitude is what’s evil.”

 

They walk into the War Room, heads together, laughing...only to see Franklin already there and glaring at them...which only makes them laugh harder.

 

\----------------------------

 

The mission is simple enough, especially with so many people. Kenny and Franklin’s team creates a diversion while Riley hacks the security system from the van. Then Mac and Jack sneak in to grab a sample of the new chemical weapon the group is supposedly developing so it can be tested and verified. Homeland Security will handle the takedown if the chemical proves legit.

 

As they all head to the airport for the flight back to LA they marvel at the fact that everything whet off without a single hitch for once. Walking towards the Phoenix jet, Jack puts an arm around Mac’s shoulders like he’s done a thousand times, except this time Franklin is only a few feet behind them and they hear him mutter. “Oh, geez.”

 

That’s when Jack remembers that they were going to mess with him. So he pulls Mac a little closer and whispers in his ear. “You game?” Mac just chuckles, which Jack takes as a yes.

 

So Jack lets go and steps over to Riley, “Awesome job hacking, Riley!” He puts an arm around her and murmurs in her ear, “Mac and I are going to freak out Franklin. Don’t give up the game.”

 

“What do you mean freak him out?”

 

“You know how he’s homophobic and all?” Riley just looks at him with wide eyes. “Relax, we’re not going to do anything crazy, but you gotta pretend it’s totally normal.”

 

“Oh, man. Bozer is going to be mad he missed this.”

 

Talking with Riley slows them down so they are last onto the jet. When Jack sees Mac sitting on the bench seat across from Franklin his heart flutters slightly thinking about what he is about to do. He has to be really careful not to go too far or Mac will know what he is hiding. He can’t risk losing the kid because he makes things awkward between them.

 

He takes a deep breath and walks down the plane and sits next to Mac... _right_ next to him, legs touching, even though there is at least two feet of the seat to his right that he could have used. He can’t help noticing Franklin look away with a slight grimace on his face.

 

Jack leans back as the jet takes off, puts his arms on the back of the seat and leans his head back. He lets his left arm drop onto Mac’s shoulders, draws him in close and puts his lips right up to his ear to quietly say, “Pizza, beer and a bonfire as usual?” Knowing it would be to too soft for Franklin to hear what he actually says.

 

Mac smiles and answers just loudly enough for Franklin to hear. “Sounds good to me.” Mac looks up at him from inches away and smiles wider, winking at him with the eye Franklin couldn’t see.

 

Jack realizes too late that his eyes flicker to Mac’s mouth. So he plays it off like part of the game and moves to whisper in Mac’s ear again “Maybe with Die Hard on the movie projector you rigged up outside?”

 

Mac chuckles under his breath and nods. Apparently that’s all Franklin can take. “Seriously? Could you guys knock it off?”

 

Mac is the one who answers innocently. “Us? What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on.” Franklin says rolling his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. No one wants to see that.”

 

Jack’s turn, “Seriously, man. Either explain what you’re flipping out about or chill.”

 

“There’s plenty of room on that seat for you to have sat with a respectable distance between you two. But did you? No. You practically sat in his lap. Then you start grabbing at each other and whispering sweet nothings. It’s sickening.”

 

Mac snickers. “Sweet nothings? We’re friends, Franklin. Close friends, yes, but friends.”

 

“Give me a break. Friends? You really think _anyone_ believes that? You really are just a little cocksucker aren’t you?”

 

Mac’s eyes open wide as a slightly devious smile lights his face. “Damn good at it too, from what I’ve been told.” Jack’s brain goes slightly fuzzy, images of Mac looking up at him from his knees dance through his mind. His face is starting to feel warm as Mac continues. “Why? Are you curious?” Mac briefly glances at Franklin’s lap for added emphasis.

 

“What did you just say to me?”

 

Jack can’t resist. “Hey man, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. He ain’t kidding. The kid’s damn good.” He’s laughing by the time he finishes the statement...Mac’s ears are red and Franklin looks scandalized.

 

But Mac rallies “All Jack did was sit too close to me for your liking and then quietly suggest pizza and beer for dinner. Yet the first thing _your_ mind jumps to is something _way_ more intimate. So I can’t help but wonder what you’re hiding. Why is it that _you’re_ the one who can’t seem to stop thinking about Jack and I all sweaty and naked together?”

 

Jack’s breath hitches involuntarily, he can feel his face flush, and he struggles to control himself as he sees Mac’s eyes flash to him briefly. Jack is speechless as Mac drives the point home. “Is it jealousy? Is that it? So, which one of us are you hot for? Huh? Jack or me?”

 

“How dare you...you sick, perverted little….”

 

Riley steps in to end the whole thing. “Guys, guys, guys. Enough.” She looks at Mac. “ _All_ of you. Enough. This is getting way out of hand. Everybody just chill.”

 

Jack clears his throat, smirking. “So this was fun. Mac, how about we move up front with Riley.

 

Franklin is still fuming, glaring at Mac. ”Good idea, take you boyfriend away from me before I shut his disgusting mouth for him.”

 

Now it’s Jack’s turn to glare. “You even try to lay a hand on Mac and I’ll…”

 

“ENOUGH!” Riley yells. “Nobody is hitting anybody. Mac, Jack, move!” And she points to the front of the cabin. They just look at each other and shrug. Both knowing she’s right, they get up and move. She follows them up front.

 

They sit down -a little further apart this time, though somehow still touching -and Riley sits across from them looking angry.

 

Jack stops her before she can even get started. “I know Ri, I know. That was my fault, bad idea. That did not go the way it I pictured it in my head.”

 

Mac chimes in. “Actually I think it was more my fault this time, Jack. I got carried away. I shouldn’t have let him provoke me like that. It’s just...his whole attitude about people drives me nuts. He truly hates anyone who isn’t just like him. How can he do this job _correctly_ if he hates more than three quarters of the world’s population?”

 

The rest of the flight is quiet and uneventful. Though Bozer texts Mac to say Leanna is already done with her training and they are going to have date night and will be staying at her place after.

 

Debrief with Matty is quick and painless and she’s pleased everything went so well. Apparently, the chemical is a dud but Homeland will keep an eye on the group in case they continue their research. Matty still has two more ops to run and she’ll be at Phoenix until late so she’s going to pass on hanging at Mac’s this time.

 

Jack looks over at Riley, “It’s a pizza and beer night, Ri. You in?”

 

“Thanks guys, but I think I’m just going to curl up with a mug of hot chocolate and turn in early.”

 

“Seriously? You’re bailing on us, too?”

 

“Sorry Jack. The neighbor’s dog woke me up stupid early this morning...I’m beat. Next time.”

 

“More pizza for me!” He turns to Mac. “Looks like it’s just you and me, brother. I’ll stop for the beer and you order pizza?”

 

“Works for me, see you there.”

 

\-------------------------

 

Jack is distracted as he drives to Mac’s house by way of the store. More distracted than is really safe to be while driving. More than once he’s had to shake himself, realizing he’s driven a couple of blocks without actually seeing anything he passed...he’s going to kill someone if he isn’t more careful. The pictures Mac painted on the jet are going to stay in his head for a _long_ time.

 

What he really needs is a cold shower...and maybe another date with his hand. But there isn’t time. Mac will be waiting with dinner. He _needs_ to calm down, to stop thinking about it. He miraculously makes it to Mac’s house in one piece and goes right in. The pizza hasn’t arrived yet but Mac is setting up the projector. He grabs two beers, puts the rest in the fridge, and goes out to join his best friend.

 

No matter how nervous Jack had been at facing dinner alone with Mac after the conversation on the jet, hanging with Mac is just _easy_. They settle into a comfortable silence as they eat and watch the movie, taking turns running to the fridge to get beers for the two of them. When the movie finishes, they start cleaning up. Picking up empty bottles and the empty pizza box and taking it all into the kitchen.

 

As he puts half a dozen empty bottles on the counter he hears Mac sigh behind him. He turns to look and sees him standing with both hands on the counter and his eyes closed. “You okay, man?”

 

Mac opens is eyes but doesn’t look at him. He takes a deep breath and slowly turns to look at Jack saying, “I’m not entirely sure.”

 

Jack walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “What is it, Mac?”

 

“Well, I’m just hoping I didn’t misinterpret your expression on the jet. If I did...this is going to get _really_ awkward.” Mac closes the gap between them and kisses him...hands still at his sides, soft, tentative, brief. Jack stands frozen as Mac pulls back to look at him. Jack takes a single breath then reacts. His hands grip either side of Mac’s face and covers Mac’s mouth with his own.

 

Jack’s kiss is nowhere near as tender as Mac’s had been. He uses his thumb to pull Mac’s jaw down, opening his mouth for him and plunges his tongue inside. He hums at the taste of him, and he feels Mac’s arms wind around his back as the kiss is returned just as enthusiastically.

 

He breaks away to trail nips and kisses along Mac’s jaw, humming as he goes. “God you taste even better than I imagined.”

 

He can hear the smile in Mac’s voice, “You imagined this?”

 

Jack licks a delicate line back up Mac’s neck eliciting a shudder from the younger man. Then he pulls back enough to gaze deep into blue eyes. “All the damn time.”  Jack isn’t sure who starts the next kiss, but its deep and hungry, tongues battling. Jack doesn’t remember moving, but suddenly his back is up against the wall, Mac’s hips grinding into his own.

 

Which one of them groaned? He isn’t even sure...maybe both. He grabs a handful of blonde hair and tugs gently. This time it’s definitely Mac who groans into the kiss, fingers digging into Jack’s sides. Jack pulls a little harder as leverage to spin them around, pinning Mac against the counter and bending him slightly backwards.

 

The hand not tangled in Mac’s hair slides down his chest, his abdomen and he turns it to go lower still, cupping Mac through his pants. Mac severs the kiss with a gasp and throws his head back with a raspy “Jack.”

 

He brushes his mouth down Mac’s neck and releases Mac’s hair, moving the hand to Mac’s waist to work on his belt. Jack gently bites Mac’s earlobe before asking, “You okay with this?”

 

Mac huffs out a breathy laugh as he answers, “Oh, fuck yes.”

 

He smiles into Mac’s neck as the belt comes quickly undone followed by the zipper. Mac’s fingers are digging into Jack’s shoulder and the back of his head. Mac groans yet again as Jack pushes his pants and boxers down enough to pull his quickly hardening length from it confinement. Jack wraps a calloused hand around Mac’s cock and slowly begins stroking and twisting. A low moan floats through the air.

 

He gives Mac a rough, lingering kiss before sliding to his knees and licking the pre-cum from the end of Mac’s now completely erect cock. Mac shivers and grips the counter behind him with both hands as Jack takes him completely into his mouth, relaxing his throat to almost fully encase him. Jack hollows his cheeks for suction as he draws his lips slowly back towards the tip, licking the underside back and forth as he does.

 

“Ooooh my god, Jack.”

 

Jack does it again, faster this time….and again, swirling his tongue around the tip each time. Mac is clearly trying desperately not to buck his hips into Jack’s mouth, so Jack releases Mac’s cock and takes one of his balls into his mouth instead, sucking it gently. He feels one of Mac’s hands on the back of his head urging him on.

 

“Harder Jack.  Oh...shit...harder!”

 

With a throaty hum, Jack complies, pulling more and more forcefully before lavishing the same attention on the other one.

 

“Oh...god...oh...fuck...fuck...Jack...oh fuck…”

 

He knows Mac won’t last much longer. He abandons Mac’s balls, evoking a mournful whimper from the young man. Then he flattens his tongue and fiercely licks the underside of Mac’s cock from base to tip before plunging his mouth around it and all the way down.

 

“Holy fuck, Jack!”

 

Mac can no longer hold back the jerking of his hips and Jack uses the motion to set the pace. Fighting his gag reflex to take Mac all the way in and gently squeezing his balls in his hand. Mac is now moaning incoherently with each ragged breath. Jack sucks harder and in a few more quick thrusts Mac manages to croak out “Now!”

 

Mac shudders and cum surges down Jack’s throat. Mac grips the counter behind him for support with both hands as his body continues to quake and his head falls back with a groan of Jack’s name. Jack sucks him all the way through the last tremors of his orgasm, carefully licking away every drop.

 

He hears Mac’s breathing leveling out and gives one last hard suck to the tip, causing another spasm to ripple through Mac as Jack stands to reclaim Mac’s mouth with his own. He grinds against Mac, moaning from deep inside as his erection, still painfully constrained, rubs against Mac. He knows Mac can feel it.

 

Mac interrupts the kiss long enough to say “Bedroom…(Kiss)...now.” Jack doesn’t need telling twice. He grabs a fistfull of the front of Mac’s shirt and starts dragging him that way...but Mac resists, severing the kiss again. “Hold on a sec.” And he pulls free from Jack and turns away.

 

“What?!”

 

Mac just opens one of the cupboards and grabs a bottle of oil and the clean dish towel off the counter. “We’ll need these.”

 

“Oh, yeah, good thinking. Come here.”

 

Mac smiles as Jack reaches for him and pulls him into another kiss -slower, more tender as they make their way down the hall. They reach Mac’s bedroom and Jack kicks the door shut. He pushes Mac up against it, deepening the kiss again, then dipping his lips to Mac’s neck. He finds a sweet spot just above the collar bone that makes Mac gasp with a half mumbled “Oh, yeah…..Jack, let me put these down.”

 

Jack practically growls in frustration as he takes the oil and towel, stalks over to the bedside table and puts them down. He pulls off his shirt as he turns around. Mac has hardly moved any closer and is smiling wickedly at him.

 

“Get over here, Mac.” Jack orders as he balls up his shirt and throws it aside.

 

“Patience, big guy.” Mac takes a small step.

 

“To hell with patience, Mac. I’ve been thinking about this for years, that’s plenty patient enough. Now, get over here.”

 

Mac takes another small step...slowly, smiling wider and raising his eyebrows. “Years, huh?”

 

Jack takes two steps to close the distance as he answers. “Why do you think I re-upped instead of leaving that sandbox without you?”

 

Jack rips the shirt up over Mac’s head and is kissing him again before it even hits the floor. Mac undoes Jack’s pants and pushes them and his boxers down as far as he can reach without pulling free of Jack’s lips. Jack hums as his swollen cock is finally freed, but frustratingly, Mac doesn’t touch him.

 

Instead, Mac puts both hands flat on Jack’s chest and pushes him back onto the bed. Mac kneels and strips off Jack’s shoes and the rest of his clothes and tosses them behind him, playfully winking at him as he does so before standing again.

 

“Back up, lay down.” Mac commands pointing at the head of the bed.

 

Jack chuckles. “Sir, yes sir.” And obeys while Mac removes the last of his own clothes. Jack watches as Mac ever so slowly crawls over the bed...advancing until he is hovering over him and then lowers only his head to kiss him...lightly, teasingly. Mac pulls back slightly when Jack tries to intensify it. Jack then tries to pull Mac down onto him but Mac stops him, smiling as he pushes Jack’s hands onto the bed.

 

“No, no, no. Behave.”

 

Jack drops back into the bed with a growl. “You’re killing me, hoss.”

 

Mac snickers and drops his head to place butterfly kisses down his neck, along his collarbone, down and across his chest...carefully _not_ touching any other parts of their bodies. Every time Jack tries to touch him, Mac moves back and pushes the hand away.

 

“I said behave.”

 

Jack practically whines “Mac, please.”

 

Mac switches to rougher, nibbling kisses, pausing to suck a bruise onto Jack’s chest, eliciting another gravely moan. Mac inches lower still, raining open-mouth kisses all over his abdomen, to his hips before finally licking the pre-cum from his cock.

 

Jack arches at the pleasure of it. “Oh shit, Mac! Fuck, yes.” His hips refuse to remain still, silently begging for more. Mac delivers, wrapping his lips around Jack and sliding his mouth down, sucking hard. Jack gasps and his mouth opens in a silent ‘Oh’ as Mac continues. After several strokes of Mac’s mouth, Jack reaches down and grabs a fistfull of Mac’s hair.

 

Mac immediately lifts his mouth up and off Jack’s cock. Jack makes a grunt of complaint, trying to gently push Mac’s head back. “Fuck, Mac. Don’t stop.”

 

Mac pointedly removes Jack’s hand from his hair and puts it back on the bed while scolding him. “Apparently, you need to learn the definition of _behave_.”

 

“Oh, come on man, don’t tease. God you’re driving me crazy.”

 

Mac dips his head to swirl his tongue around the tip of Jack’s now throbbing member. Jack’s eyes roll back as he sighs at the touch. Mac then returns the favor of thoroughly sucking his balls….twice each, while Jack writhes on the bed, moaning, fists clenched in the sheets.

 

He trails suckling kisses up the side of Jack’s cock and takes him completely into his mouth again, this time working him hard and fast. Jack is losing his mind. A steady stream of panted utterances of Mac’s name, curses, and ohs tumble unbidden from him.

 

Mac gives one squeeze to his balls and catapults him into oblivion without warning. He cums into Mac’s mouth as pleasure surges through him. Mac swallows around his cock and shifts to suckle just the tip...hard. Jack spasms again as another wave of pleasure flashes through him. Mac softly kisses away the last remnants of Jack’s climax and licks his way back up Jack’s torso.

 

“Holy fuck, Mac. You weren’t kidding on the jet. You are _really_ fucking good at that.”

 

Mac chuckles again and moves back up to kiss him again, gradually lowering his body onto Jack’s and crushing their mouths together as skin presses against skin at last. Jack wraps his arms around Mac and holds them even closer.

 

Jack moves one hand back up into the blonde hair above him and the other hand wanders -touching, caressing, squeezing every inch of Mac’s lean frame he can reach. Jack makes an attempt to roll them over, but Mac braces himself and prevents it.

 

“Nice try, Jack. But I don’t think so. You’re mine.” Mac grinds their hips, making them both hard again, then reaches over and tips some oil into his hand.

 

Jack’s breath catches in his throat. “Oh...I’m not sure about this, Mac. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Mac’s eyebrows shoot up as he smiles and bites his lower lips. “Really? Well, you give one hell of a blowjob, man.”

 

Jack laughs nervously. “That part I’ve done. But this here that you’re getting ready to do?” He shakes his head. “I ain’t never been fucked before, Mac. I always done the fuckin’.”

 

Mac nods his head in understanding and bites his lip again. “Well…” he responds swirling the oil around Jack’s entrance. “You trust me right?” He gently slides one finger in.

 

Jack sucks in a quick breath, but it doesn’t hurt, just stretches a little. “What the hell kind of question is that, Mac? Of course I trust you.”

 

Mac slides the finger most of the way out and back in, twisting as he goes, and saying “Well, then…” He flicks his finger into Jack’s prostate. Pleasure zings through Jack’s body -wringing a high-pitched, surprised “Oh!” and causing a shiver to run down his back, settling at the base of his spine as Mac finishes his sentence. “...trust me. You’re gonna _love_ this.”

 

He flicks again with the same reaction. He glides his finger in and out several more times, flicking on each entry. As the fourth or fifth ‘Oh!’ bubbles out of him, Jack has a realization that starts him chuckling quietly.

 

Mac looks at him part amused, part confused and part devious. “And what are you laughing about?” He adds the second finger without breaking rhythm. In a beat, Jack’s laugh turns into a hissed inhale and then to a groan as Mac flicks him again distracting from the pain... _damn, the kid is good_. His fingers keep moving.

 

“So? What’s so funny, Jack?” Another flick.

 

“I suddenly realized you had me sounding like (flick) Oh!...some doey-eyed schoolgirl gettin’ fucked for the first time. (flick) Oh, shit!”

 

Mac smiles and runs his tongue around Jack’s still weeping cock, cleaning it momentarily. Jack groans low and primal. “That better?”

 

“Holy shit, Mac. It’s all amazing.”

 

Mac deep throats him and sucks back up. As he does it a second time, he adds the third finger. Jack groans as the pain and the pleasure merge and swirl through him. Jack’s entire body pulses under Mac’s masterful touch. His nimble, delicate fingers skillfully stroking, flicking, twisting, stretching...it’s maddeningly intense.

 

“Oh God, Mac. I’m ready. Fuck, I’m ready.”

 

Mac continues manipulating his fingers and pours more oil into his free hand. He moans self-indulgently as he slicks up his own hardened cock. He gently removes his fingers with a final flick and wipes his hands on the towel.

 

Jack squirms impatiently, looking down his body at Mac -who is smirking at him and seems to be making a project of cleaning each of his fingers one...by...one.

 

Jack snarls at him. “Jesus, Mac. You’re killing me. You are fucking killing me!”

 

He tries to sit up and that gets Mac’s attention. Mac drops the towel, puts both hands on his chest and pushes him back down, all but landing on top of him. He grabs Mac’s face, claiming his mouth roughly, tasting himself on Mac’s tongue. Mac returns the kiss just as fiercely.

 

Then Mac slides down enough to reach a hand between them and position himself. Looking back up at him with slightly unfocused eyes, Mac asks “You sure you’re ready for this big guy?”

 

“Holy fuck, man. If you don’t stop teasing me, I swear to god…”

 

Mac laughs quietly and shifts forward, slipping into Jack. Mac moves slowly giving him a chance to breathe through the stretching. Both moaning in contented sighs as Mac fills him completely, then holds very still while they both settle. Mac then gently rocks back and forth a couple of times. Then he takes each of Jack’s hands in his, one at a time, lacing their fingers together and pinning Jack’s hands to the bed on either side of his head.

 

A kind of thrilling panic runs through Jack as he truly appreciates the completely submissive position he’s in -on his back, naked, legs splayed, another man on top of him, _inside_ him, pinning his arms. _Only Mac._ He concludes. Always the Delta, the powerful, deadly soldier, always the alpha male in the room -only with Mac could he ever even _dream_ of allowing himself to be so thoroughly dominated...and he loves it. The trust he feels for this young man elevates the pleasure to a wholly unparalleled level as Mac starts to move inside him.

 

Mac’s hard length scrapes his prostate with every movement in and out as he sets a slow steady rhythm. Mac’s whole body seems to be caressing him, inside and out. Jack’s cock, trapped between their bodies, being stroked with Mac’s gentle thrusts. Jack is in heaven, barely aware of the amorous sounds that _mus_ t be coming from him.

 

As pleasure and tension build, Jack can’t focus on anything but Mac...his face is slack and flushed, eyes partially closed, mouth open...and the sounds escaping him are hypnotic. Panting out a barely audible “Oh” with each entry, occasionally punctuated by Jack’s name exhaled with a reverence he can scarcely believe. Based on the stuttering quality of Mac’s breathing, he’s very close.

 

Jack is so focused on enjoying Mac’s reactions that his own release catches him by surprise...throwing his head back with an indecent groan. Ecstasy explodes through his veins with each frantic beat of his heart and every muscle in his body contracts and ripples at the same time...including those enveloping Mac.

 

Mac cries out as his body practically convulses above Jack. He feels Mac spilling into him as his own cock twitches, releasing all over them both. Their bodies continue to tremble against each other for longer than should be possible to Jack.

 

As they both begin to slow and control their breathing Mac’s eyes flutter open to look at Jack and then he leans down for a kiss...sweet and soft, before letting his head drop to rest in the crook of Jack’s neck, placing tender kisses there.

 

“God Mac...you did say...I’d love this...and holy fuck...did you deliver...on that promise.”

 

They both laugh softly as they continue to catch their breaths.

 

“Ooooh shit, Mac...you gotta do that again.” And Jack clenches his ass...hard. Mac’s head shoots up as he gasps in a startled breath, moaning loudly on the exhale. Jack can feel Mac growing hard again inside him as he relaxes his muscles to allow Mac to recover for a second.

 

“You gotta do that again, right now.” He clenches again. This time, Mac’s gasp is accompanied by several quick, urgent thrusts and Jack’s groan joins Mac’s.

 

“Holy shit, Jack.” And Mac starts to really move, faster than the first time.

 

“Mac, give me my hands. Please...Oh god...let me touch you this time..”

 

Mac pauses his hips long enough to untangle their fingers and press himself up, straightening his arms. Jack’s hands frame Mac face and drift down, caressing Mac’s neck, chest, abs and setting on his hips. Jack knows this position will give Mac more leverage...and a better angle.

 

Sure enough, Mac’s next thrust scores a powerful direct hit to Jack’s prostate. It’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced...a pleasure so potent he can’t even put it into words...he just knows he wants more. Jack moves both of his hands to Mac’s ass, squeezing and pulling Mac into him even harder with each thrust.

 

Half formed words, grunts and groans fill the room from them both. The pace becomes almost frantic as their bodies slam into each other, bringing both to climax again quickly and intensely. When their orgasms finally subside enough for Mac to collapse onto him, Jack releases his grip on Mac’s ass, resting one hand on the small of his back and sliding the other up to bury it in his soft hair again, tugging gently.

 

Mac hums into his shoulder, then slides down enough to pull himself out of Jack and rest his head on his chest. The lay that way for several minutes -Mac lazily drawing circles on Jack’s chest and Jack combing his fingers through Mac hair. Jack would have been happy to just fall asleep this way, but when Mac moves to roll next to him, Jack is also ready with a plan B.

 

Before Mac can respond to stop him, he flips Mac onto his back, generating an adorably startled yelp, and rolls on top of him. He kisses him savagely -deep and possessive, leaving them both breathless when he pulls back to whisper “Now...you’re mine.”

 

He kisses Mac again, sliding both his legs between Mac’s, bending his legs so his knees are on either side of Mac’s hips, and running one arm under his lower back. Jack breaks the kiss and sits up, using his arm to yank Mac’s hips into his and arch his back. Mac’s groan turns into Jack’s name as he tries to control his rapid breathing. “God...Jack...wait a sec.” Mac manages to pant out.

 

Jack lowers him back onto the bed and leans over him claiming another quick, rough kiss before all but growling in his ear. “Seriously?”

 

Jack can feel Mac chuckling silently...his whole body is shaking with it. “No Jack...not really.”

 

Jack really does growl this time as Mac starts to really laugh. “You teasing little shit! You’re going to pay for that one!”

 

Mac’s laugh is cut short by a hiss of pain as Jack sinks down to Mac’s chest and bites him...hard enough to leave a bruise on the delicate, pale flesh. “Ow, shit Jack!” But he’s laughing again by the time he finishes the remark.

 

Jack nibbles a path up Mac’s throat, steals another tongue-clashing kiss and grinds their hips together making them both moan as their cocks press against each other and grow harder. Jack releases Mac’s mouth for air and in a husky voice warns him “Just so you know? I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

 

Mac grins as Jack sits up dragging his fingers roughly down Mac’s body to his thighs, still rutting against him. “Give me that.” Jack orders using his eyes to indicate the oil. Mac obeys, pouring some into Jack’s offered hand.

 

Jack is as good as his word. After not-so-carefully, yet expertly stretching Mac with his fingers, Jack wastes no time burying himself deep into Mac. He gives Mac a few heartbeats to adjust to being filled, then pulls back and rams in again, sliding Mac up the bed by an inch.

 

Mac gasps in pleasure and his hands instinctively brace against the headboard to keep his head from slamming into it as Jack continues. Jack knows he’s not gentle, and his excitement soars as Mac appears to love it. Mac begins actively pushing away from the headboard with each ferocious thrust into him -increasing the intensity even more. He also doesn’t seem to notice Jack’s dog tags hitting him in the face over and over.

 

Speech quickly becomes impossible for either of them as grunted curses and ohs are the only sounds either of them are capable of as they near completion. Mac peaks first. His cock erupting all over his stomach as he arches off the bed screaming Jack’s name. His entire body spasms in delirious bliss...drawing Jack right along with him.

 

Jack’s orgasm has him pounding into Mac several more times. His arms give way as he cums, shuddering and gasping. As the fervor gradually subsides and heart rates slow, they lay in a tangled heap, still struggling to breathe normally.

 

Jack slides out of Mac with a sigh and flops over onto his back next to him. Chest still heaving, he manages to say “Ok...now...I’m done…” Mac chuckles, nodding in agreement “...for now.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know 4 orgasms a piece is a little much for most men but A: they aren't most men and B: it was fun, so reality can bite me! Hope you enjoyed it and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
